


Every Moment...

by arborealshade



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Escort Mission, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealshade/pseuds/arborealshade
Summary: These pathways are less traveled by so you should not have any problems but do your best to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. The future of these two empires lie upon your shoulders. Understand?





	Every Moment...

Laughter and chatter danced, mixing together as Chiaki weaved his way through the busy streets of the castle town. His eyes, full of stars leaped from one stand to the next; some locals selling their products, while others seemed to be traders from places he’s probably never seen before! Steamed buns, maps, a blacksmith, are those silks? And a castle proudly standing center of it all, so much to look at and no idea where to start…

Giving his head a quick shake, Chiaki continued forward. After all, he was called to this town for one reason, and that was at the request of the family in charge. _Was it late morning...or midday? Uuuuuwah, I hope I’m not late!_

\-----------  
“First day on the job and this guy’s already late?” A tall man groaned, running his hand through his hair. However, his mild annoyance was cut short as the sound of the door sliding open in front him of caught his attention.

A young man stepped out, giving another bow towards the family inside. “Heheh~ How’s it goin’, Boss?”

“It’s...It’s disrespectful to keep any Lord waitin’—let alone one that isn't even your own!”

“Well...maybe he’s already here! He’s a Tenshouin ninja, right?”

“No, he's with the Morisawa, handy with a bow if I’m remeberin’ correctly.”

“Oh. Uuuuh...Well, late or not he must be good if he's been requested to help escort the princess! Heh, I betcha he's a real tough guy! And ‘cause of that lotsa other guys wanted to pick a fight with him! And! That. Slowed. Him. Down.” Tetora proudly placed his hands on his hips. “Whatcha think?”

Kuro flashed the young boy in front of him a quick smile, “I think he’s late. And talented or not that's only gonna give enemies more time to map out our routes, endangering the Lady and putting this whole task at risk for failure.”

“So he's not the most punctual…Or! Maybe he's just nervous about being assigned such an important quest and he...he started feelin’ queasy and had to take a minute!”

“Tetsu…”

“I know, I know,” The eager boy’s grin fell, “I don't need to be makin’ excuses for someone I don't even really know but–” Tetora paused, his eyes cutting away from Kuro’s stare and towards the gates at the end of the yard, “Uuuh, hang on a sec’… Do ya think that’s him?”

Pushing himself off the tree, Kuro moved next to the younger boy. Green eyes narrowed, he brought his hand up and set it above his face, trying to focus on the figure that was fast approaching. “Maybe? Dunno know who else it could be?”

The duo stood in silence, unsure of what else to say as they watched the tall man shorten the distance between them.

“Bwahaha!” Chiaki bellowed, reaching his destination, “I made it! And with plenty of time to sp—“

“Morisawa?”

“Hm?” Chiaki paused, he didn’t even notice the two standing a few feet away, “Yes! Are you two with this family? Or! Maybe you are the others who called to—”

“You’re late.” Kuro folded his arms, “You were supposed to be here early mornin’.”

“Uuuh...Was I? Guess I mixed them up!” Chiaki chuckled lightly, tapping his head, “Won’t happen again!”

“Mhm.” Kuro responded curtly.

Tetora scratched at his face as he glanced nervously between the two. _They haven’t even exchanged names yet and these two are already off to a bad start..._

Thankfully, the growing awkward silence was cut short, as the sound of the castle door sliding open caught their attention. A tall man, about their age stood grinning in the doorway, motioning for them to come inside.

\-----------

The newly formed trio took their seats next to one another on the floor across from the family in charge.

“So, it’s all been set. You will escort the my daughter along these marked trails,” the older man seated in the center of the family placed down a map, “with a minimal amount of stops it should only take a few days. These pathways are less traveled by so you should not have any problems but do your best to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. The future of these two empires lie upon your shoulders. Understand?”

“Yes.” Chiaki and Kuro responded in unison.

“Mhm! Er...Yes.” Tetora quickly bowed his head.

The head of the house smiled softly, “Now, do you need any more time to prepare yourselves? You may head out whenever you’re all ready.”

“Ah, Tetsu and I are ready to go. We can even leave now if Morisawa and the Lady Anzu are all set.”

A wide grin spread onto Chiaki’s face as he shot up to his feet, “I’ve been ready to go since I got the request!”

All eyes fell onto the young princess, patiently awaiting her decision. She nodded and gave a small smile, “Let’s go then…”


End file.
